We are Family: Across the Ghost Zone
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: Three years after becoming Time Apprentice to Clockwork Dani, is sent back to Earth to watch Danny. Little does Dani know that her mission is easier said then done...especially when an ancient evil with a grudge escapes the depths of an unspoken prison.
1. Chapter 1: Three Years

**I'm baaacccckkkk this is the sequel to 'We are Family' if you have not read We are Family, begone!**

Chapter 1: Three Years

Dani POV

Three years had passed since I became Clockwork's apprentice and I won't lie, being a Time Master is hard, and I'm just an apprentice! Time is not as easy as I thought, time is a lot like a clock so it must be constantly fixed, cleaned and changed. It's exhausting. But Clockwork is a good mentor, he understands me better than I do myself.

I'm glad he understands me because the first year in the Ghost Zone was hard, I missed Danny, Diane, David and Alejandro terribly but I knew I couldn't see them, it would just make it harder to be a Time Apprentice. I could watch them though, I brought me great joy when they finally caught Vlad. When I saw that happen I knew I could finally be somewhat at ease.

Being a Time Apprentice I had to change a few things about myself. One of these things that I changed about myself was my name. I changed it to Time Changer. Clockwork approved of the name so it stuck. I changed the emblem on my chest to a lowercase 'c' over an uppercase 'T' for Time Changer.

I stayed in my ghost form almost all of the time.

Over time I physically changed, I now had a more of a figure. Because of my figure my outfit had changed slightly. My pants were now tighter and more form fitting and my shoes were now white semi-high heeled boots. Other than my emblem my shirt didn't change. I wore a violet cloak similar to Clockwork's now as well, only my cloak had a black and white trim. I also carried a staff just like Clockwork's with me now which is good because I've had to use it knock out Johnny 13 a few times. That guy is a wolf.

I often had to run errands for Clockwork and on a couple errands I had seen Danny, but I never let him see me. Though I knew he was looking for me. I was under strict orders to avoid Danny. After two or three years I felt at home in the Ghost Zone. I almost never changed back into a human. I thought everything would be okay. But, life always, _always _has different plans.


	2. Chapter 2: the Mission

**Thanks to princessbinas, Ms. Scar17, phangirl135, Deborahpflover, Guest and meapzilla2mouse for reviewing/following/favoriting! **

Chapter 2: the Mission

Dani POV

"Time Changer!" I hear Clockwork call for me I jerk awake put on my cloak and grab my staff before heading downstairs.  
"Yes Clockwork?" I ask my mentor.  
"I need you to go to Pandora's labyrinth and get spare armor again" He tells me and I smirk.  
"I'm starting to get worried about your obsession with armor" I joke and he gives me _the stare_ "I'm going, I'm going! Geez" I say flip up my cloak's hood and head out.

I fly through the Ghost Zone towards Pandora's area when a portal opens and I dive behind a door, that was instinct. I peek out from behind my door and see the Spectra Speeder! I gulp and stay hidden. I see Danny and Diane fly out of the Speeder. I watch them with a pang of sadness; I wanted to see them so bad. I'm so distracted watching my past, I don't notice Johnny.  
"What ya doing cutie?" He asks and I glare at him.  
"Shouldn't you be making out with Kitty or something?" I growl at him.  
"Well, Kitty's not here is she?" He says and cups my chin. I bare my teeth and jerk my head away.  
"Ride away Johnny" I say dangerously and start to fly away. He grabs my arm, pulls me to him, pulls down my hood, and holds my face then kisses me. My eyes widen and I shove him away from me.  
"Creep!" I yell at him and kick him between the legs. When he bends over I bring my staff down on his back. Satisfied with my work I put my hood back up and start to fly away. I turn around to see Danny look at me.

"Hey do I-" He starts but I react quicker.  
"Time out!" I say and Danny, Diane and everyone in the Spectra Speeder freezes. I turn invisible.  
"Time in" I say and Danny and everyone else unfreezes. Danny blinks a few times.  
"You guys saw that ghost right?" He asks looking back at Diane and the Spectra Speeder.  
"What ghost?" Diane asks.  
"I swear I saw one, she kind of looked like Dani" He says.  
"It's just your mind playing tricks on you" Tucker says from the Spectra Speeder "Come on, let's get to Clockwork"

I watch them fly away and I _really _want to follow them, but I knew Clockwork and he'd be upset if I didn't finish my errand. I fly to Pandora's labyrinth fast as I can, grab the armor I believe Clockwork will use then fly back to Clockwork's Citadel.

I put the armor in his study then creep down stairs invisible. I see Danny and Diane talking to Clockwork.  
"The last time we saw Dani, she had one of _your _time medallions on. You've got to know where she is!" Danny says angrily.  
"I am sorry Daniel, but Dani is not here" Clockwork says and I look at Danny. He had grown, he wasn't scrawny anymore he was actually pretty buff looking. But he still had that boyish look to him. Diane was also different, like me she actually had a figure now and honestly looked rather beautiful. Especially in her Chinese-like ghost outfit.  
"Come on Danny, we'll find her eventually" Diane says and looks at Danny sadly. Danny bows his head and they walk off to the Spectra Speeder. I turn visible and watch them go with a heavy heart.

I then look at Clockwork and notice he had a troubled look about him.  
"You are troubled, Mentor?" I ask him and walk over.  
"Daniel's future, the line between good and bad is blurring" He says and my eyes widen.  
"Are you saying that he might become _him?_" I ask and look in the corner at the Fenton Thermos that holds Dark Danny. Clockwork looks at me with an amount of worry on his face.  
"Perhaps" He says and my heart jumps into my throat "Time Changer I am giving you a mission"  
"Really?" I say shocked.  
"You are to watch Daniel, adjust the people he comes in contact with if necessary. As of right now Time you are a Guardian" He says and my eyes widen "I expect you to still practice your time techniques"  
"Of course mentor" I say  
"Stay hidden as long as you can, eventually he'll figure out he's being watched but for now, stay close but hidden" Clockwork says and I nod.  
"I will do my best Clockwork" I say and then draw a circle in the air with my staff. The circle becomes a portal and I step through it and into the human world.

I come out of the portal and float above Amity Park. It felt weird being here after staying in the Ghost Zone for so long, but I swallow my mild discomfort and float down to the ground in an alley. It also felt weird changing back into a human. Again my outfit hadn't changed much except for now I didn't have dull red shorts; I had dull red skinny jeans. Around my neck is a silver watch necklace which I realize is my staff's disguise.  
"Alright Ty, you can do this. Just be careful" I tell myself and walk out of the alley with my blue hoodie's hood up.

I look across the street and realize I'm right in front of Fenton Works. The front door opens and Danny, Diane, Tucker and Sam walk out.  
"You know what? Let's go to Nasty Burger, a little treat before your job interview tomorrow" Tucker says smiling. Danny grunts.  
"Hey, it was your choice to be a campus security guard for Casper High" Sam says and I listen carefully.  
"Yeah remind me, why are you going to guard Casper?" Diane asks  
"So I can keep an eye on you and Alejandro" Danny says and winks at her. Diane's face turns bright red. I chuckle. Did Diane have a crush on Alejandro? That was pretty funny.  
"Whatever let's get to Nasty Burger" Diane says quickly and stalks ahead. The three adults laugh and follow her.

I keep a good fifteen or so feet behind Danny the whole time, but even so I saw him occasionally stop and glance back causing me to turn invisible. Clockwork was right he'd figure me out quickly. When they go into Nasty Burger, I wait a whole minute before going in after them. I sit a few booths down from them and stay low.

After they get their food they start a conversation. I eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Alright so, Danny when are you going to stop trying to find Dani?" Tucker asks and Danny tenses.  
"Never, Dani was- _is _a part of my family. I will find her" He says stubbornly and guilt courses through my veins.  
"Dude, it's been three years. If Dani wanted to be found, we would have found her" Tucker reasons.  
"I am out of here" Danny says and walks out. I count to ten Mississippis before following him out.

When I'm sure Danny will make it to his house okay; I decide I need to change the way I look.

First stop, the hair dressers. I get several purple streaks put in my hair. Then it's my clothes. I change my blue hoodie to a black hoodie, my red skinny jeans to normal skinny jeans, and my shoes to white and purple Nikes, and my beanie to a purple beanie. I then head to a costume shop and get a pair of brown contacts. I wear a light shade of pale pink-purple lipstick on my lips. When I look at myself in a mirror in a public bathroom I nearly don't recognize myself. Hopefully if Danny figured out I was following him, it would fool him as well.

I head back to the alleyway and look at Fenton Works.  
"_Kial la nova aspekto _Ty?" I jump at Wulf's voice.  
"Wulf? _Vi timigis min duonon al morto!_" I exclaim at the werewolf-like ghost.  
"_Pardonu_" He apologizes "_Ankoraŭ kial vi maskita?_" He asks again and I roll my eyes.  
"_Mi estas en misio, mi ne povas lasi _Danny_ rekonos min_" I explain "_Hej, atendu minuton. Kial vi estas ĉi tie?_" I ask him  
"_Mi kaŝas de _Walker_ denove_" He explains sheepishly then stiffens "_Adiaŭ _Ty_, mi devas kuri. Laŭvorte!" _  
"_Vidi vin _Wulf!_" _I chuckle watching Wulf leap from rooftop to rooftop to avoid Walker. As I leave the alley I bump right into Diane and fall flat on my butt. I gulp looking at her.

"Hey you okay?" She asks and helps me up.  
"I'm fine, how about you? I didn't see you there" I make voice sound slightly different than usual.  
"I'm cool, hey I've never seen you around here before. You new here?" She asks  
"Yeah, I just got here. My name's Time by the way" I add and hold my hand out for a shake "Ty for short"  
"Nice to meet you Ty, I'm Diane" She says and shakes my hand. I'm still nervous but she doesn't seem to recognize.  
"Hey, so where you live?" She asks. I quickly come up with a lie.  
"I don't really _live _anywhere. I'm kind of a runaway" I explain  
"Mean parents?" She asks and I smirk.  
"Oh you have no idea. Imagine the meanest algebra teacher you've ever had and the most boring English teacher-" I say  
"Mr. Lancer" She throws in there and I smile.

"Now add in a witch, thoroughly stir until slimy and boom- you've got my parents" I say and she winces.  
"Yikes" She says "My parents aren't that bad except-"  
A piece of machinery crashes through on of the Fenton Works windows.  
"Well they're kind of inventors" She says looking at the machinery.  
"I see" I say and look at her for more of an explanation.  
"They're ghost hunters" She says defeated and I nod.  
"Cool" I say.  
"You're not freaked out?" She asks  
"No, I think ghosts are cool. Dangerous to hunt. Anyone hunts 'em has my highest respect" I say then lean in and whisper in her ear "I want to hunt ghosts one day"  
"Seriously?" She asks and I nod. She smiles broadly.  
"I think I can get you into ghost hunting" She says  
"How so?" I ask even though I already knew the answer.  
"My adoptive brother, he's Danny Phantom" She says and my eyes widen impressed. Man I'm a good actress.  
"That is so _cool!_" I exclaim with fake excitement. Diane smiles even wider.  
"Anyways we're going patrolling tonight, how'd you like to join us?" She asks and I smile.  
"Absolutely" I say.  
"Alright, meet me here at nine o'clock. I'm sure you won't forget considering you've got a watch necklace around your neck" She says "It's cool FYI"  
"Thanks, seeya tonight" I say as she walks into Fenton Works.

I watch her sadly.  
"Seeya tonight… _fratino" _I whisper, remembering when she was teaching me Esperanto.

I walk back into the alley and sit against the wall catching a few winks before the patrol tonight.

Esperanto 

_Kial la nova aspekto Ty?:_ Why the new look Ty?

_Vi timigis min duonon al morto!:_ You scared me half to death!

_Pardonu_: Sorry

_Ankoraŭ kial vi maskita?:_ Still why are you in disguise?

_Mi estas en misio, mi ne povas lasi Danny rekonos min:_ I'm on a mission, I can't let Danny recognize me

_Hej, atendu minuton. Kial vi estas ĉi tie?:_ Hey, wait a minute. Why are you here?

_Mi kaŝas de Walker denove_: I'm hiding from Walker again

_Adiaŭ Ty, mi devas kuri. Laŭvorte_!: Goodbye Ty, I've got to run. Literally!

_Vidi vin Wulf!:_ See you Wulf!

_Fratino:_ Sister

**Dun, dun, dun, dun!**


	3. Chapter 3: Patrol

**Thanks to princessbinas, Ms. Scar17, phangirl135, Deborahpflover, Guest, meapzilla2mouse, twihard5000, ChopSuzi and freezeypop7 for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 3: Patrol

Dani POV

I look at my watch then back at Fenton Works. The front door opens and Danny and Diane walk out.  
"This is the newbie?" Danny asks and looks at me. For a second I see something flicker in his eyes but it's gone almost as soon as it was there.  
"This is Ty" Diane says  
"'Sup" I greet Danny. Man, it was hard not to rush forward and hug him.  
"She'll be replacing David for tonight, David's still got that flu" She says to Danny and I sigh with relief. I still hadn't forgotten what David said when he revealed he knew my secret:

"_I never forget a place or a face. I always remember a face"  
"Always?" I asked.  
"Always, even if the person changes their look I'll recognize them" He said and winked at me._

So him not being there was like a thousand bricks off my chest.

"So you're Danny Phantom" I say absent minded looking at my brother.  
"Yep, so newbie you want to hunt ghosts?" He asks  
"The name's Ty, not newbie _Phantom_" I say defensively and Danny looks taken aback.  
"Fine then, _Ty,_ just stay with me and try not to get killed. Okay?" He says and walks down the steps.  
"Okay" I say and follow him and Diane. I shake my head. I had forgotten how grumpy Danny could be.

Sam let me borrow a spare scooter she had and I stick with Danny. I was worried about Sam, the way she looked at me made feel uncomfortable like she could see right through my contacts and knew it was me. But she hadn't confronted me; if anything she just shook off her notion. I'm partnered with Danny because I'm the 'newb'.

Riding the scooter was fun but I wanted desperately to go ghost and fly but I knew I couldn't. A block down I look up at Danny then I see it, like a slideshow right in front of my eyes of what will happen in the next two minutes judging by Danny's action. Scenario one, Danny turns left and meets a simple snake ghost and defeats easily or-

I look up Danny who had turned right. Shit. I follow him quickly and sure enough floating there is Walker and his goons. They've got Wulf surrounded in a dead end.  
"Walker!" Danny yells and the sheriff-like ghost turns around.  
"Been a while since I've seen you punk" He says then looks at me "And you've got no backup"  
My eyes narrow at him. I still hated Walker. Wulf looks at us.  
"Ty? _Foriru! Li kondukos vin ankaŭ!"_ Wulf yells at me.  
"Wulf!" I yelp  
"You know Wulf?" Danny asks  
"You want to ask questions? Or do you want to kick some butt?" I retort and aim my Fenton wrist ray and blast on of Walker's goons. Walker looks at me angrily and blasts at me but I gun it and ride towards Walker's goons. I jump off the scooter and it hits Goon 1. Goon 2 and 3 come at me but they had forgotten about Wulf and he slashes one apart.

Me and Wulf end up back to back slashing and blasting.  
"_Dankon pro la helpo_ Ty" Wulf thanks me as I blast a goon.  
"_Vi estas bonvenaj. Sed ni tenas la festo ĝis ni scias ke ni batitaj_ Walker, hmm?" I say and Wulf smiles. I blast another goon then notice Danny slam into the ground. Walker floats above him about to blast him.  
"Danny!" I yelp and on instinct go ghost. I fly in front of Danny.  
"T-time Changer?" Walker asks slightly anxious sounding. I grip my staff tighter.  
"Yes, and if you know what's good for you, you'll turn tail and get your butt back in the Ghost Zone before I blast it back" I growl and Walker nods. I open a Ghost Zone portal with my staff and watch as each of the ghosts go back in it. When I'm sure they're all in I close the portal.

"Time out" I freeze time. I fly down to Danny who's frozen in a shocked state. I feel guilt run freshly through my veins. I sigh heavily.  
"Sorry brother but in order for me to ensure your future, you must forget the past" I say and put two fingers on his forehead. I close my eyes and gently adjust his memory of what just happened. Now it looked like I had flown in out of nowhere while Ty was still fighting with Wulf. That's why they called me Time Changer, my specialty is changing what people see in time or time itself. I generally avoided changing time itself; that was extraordinarily dangerous. I walk back to Wulf's side and turn human.  
"Time in" I say and tap my silver watch necklace. Everyone unfreezes and Danny looks around confused. When he sees Walker is gone, he turns to me.

"Did you see that ghost?" Danny asks me and I look at him quizzically.  
"I saw the one with the fedora and his goons" I say and Danny shakes his head from side to side.  
"No not that one, the girl one. She kind of looked like Clockwork" He says and I see him scrunch up his face trying to remember, but I see my adjustment blurring the memory "I know I saw her. It was the same ghost girl I saw in the Ghost Zone"  
"Maybe it's your imagination?" I suggest.  
"No it was too real. And whoever she was, Walker was afraid of her. What did he call her?" He closes his eyes and knits his eyebrows together "I can't remember, it's all blurry"  
"I think it's just your mind" I say and pat Wulf's arm. He looks at me quizzically.  
"How do you know Wulf anyways?" He asks  
"I meet people on my travels" I say and shrug "I learn things; Wulf taught me not all ghosts are bad"  
"I see" Danny says and smiles at Wulf "_Saluton _Wulf"  
"_Saluton_" Wulf greets back "_Dankon por helpi min. Mi revidos vin miaj amikoj" _  
With that he leaves. I watch him go smiling; Wulf kept traveling. He reminded me a lot of me when I was younger.

"You're not bad newbie" Danny says and I roll my eyes.  
"It's Ty. T, Y. Ty" I say irritated and walk over to my scooter.  
"Fine then _Ty_" He says humorously "Hey did you ever meet a ghost girl on your travels?"  
"No, why do you ask?" I answer cautiously.  
"I-it's nothing" He stutters "You know you really are pretty good at ghost hunting"  
"Thanks" I say and rev up the scooter.  
"Hey, how would you like to come on patrol again tomorrow night?" He asks  
"Sure. Hey will that David kid you were talking about be there?" I ask casually.  
"Probably, he's had the flu for a while now. He recovers quickly usually" He says and smiles playfully "Someone seems anxious. You looking for a boyfriend?"  
"What?! No!" I exclaim blushing madly. He laughs and takes off into the sky. I shake my head.

The rest of the night is chill which is good because I have to consult my thoughts. If I let David figure out the truth on his own he might accidently give me away, or he might never talk to me again. If I told him he still might give me away, but that was unlikely. For the time I knew David he was trustworthy. So I decide come tomorrow, David would know the truth.

Esperanto 

_Ty? Foriru! Li kondukos vin ankaŭ!: _Ty? Get out of here! He'll take you too!

_Dankon pro la helpo_ Ty: Thanks for the help Ty

_Vi estas bonvenaj. Sed ni tenas la festo ĝis ni scias ke ni batitaj Walker, hmm?: _You're welcome. But let's hold the celebration until we know we've beaten Walker, hmm?

_Saluton_: Hello

_Dankon por helpi min. Mi revidos vin miaj amikoj: _Thank you for helping me. I will see you again myfriends

**Dun dun dun dun!**


	4. Chapter 4: David

**Thanks to princessbinas, Ms. Scar17, phangirl135, Deborahpflover, Guest, meapzilla2mouse, twihard5000, ChopSuzi, freezeypop7, Sapphire Della Robbia, pir84lyf and KarasuDarkAngel for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 4: David

Dani POV

In the morning I follow Danny to Casper. He looked weird in a uniform but then again, I had only ever seen him in casual clothes or his jumpsuit so I wasn't all that weird. I follow him around invisibly for a while before breaking away and camping out in the girl's bathroom.

When the second bell rings I phase through a couple walls and wait by the cafeteria invisible. A bunch of kids rush by but then I see him. Same unbuttoned collared shirt over a white t-shirt, same jeans, same longish oak brown hair and kind brown eyes. Only now he was taller. David. As he walks by I grab his shoulder.  
"What the?!" He exclaims as me and him phase through the wall and end up outside.

"How?..." He turns around and sees me in my human form. For a second he looks confused before his eyes widen and his mouth drops open astonished.  
"D-Dani? Y-you look different" He asks stunned. I'm so happy that he recognizes me, I rush forward and hug him. He's caught off guard but slowly hugs me back. I pull away and smile sheepishly.  
"Sorry, but I missed you a lot" I say and look at my feet.  
"It-it's you" He stutters "But, you've been gone for three years!"  
"I'm sorry for that, but I couldn't see you" I say and look up at him.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you visit? What happened?" He asks genuinely curious.  
"Okay in order. I've been in the Ghost Zone. I couldn't visit because I'm a Time Apprentice now and Clockwork says that friends and family would be an 'inconvenience'. What happened is in order to save Diane's life as I said, I became a Time Apprentice" I explain.  
"What's a Time Apprentice?" He asks  
"So many questions" I groan " A Time Apprentice is the apprentice of a Time Master like Clockwork. In a sense over the last three years I've been training with Clockwork to keep time. The past, present and future I keep them working well" I explain.  
"Sounds complicated" He comments.  
"It is a little bit. But imagine time as like a giant clock. My job is to make sure it keeps ticking" I say and David nods.  
"So why are you here now?" He asks.  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask that" I comment "I'm here because Clockwork said that Danny's future is no longer certain, I'm his Guardian now. I need to protect him, if needed from himself"  
"So why are you telling me this?" He asks.  
"Because I haven't forgotten what you said about your photographic memory. I'm telling you this because I need you to keep it a secret. From _everyone _no one can know it's me, not Alejandro, not Diane- no one. As far as anyone knows I'm Time, Ty for short. I'm a runaway and a ghost hunter amateur" I answer and David exhales slowly.

"That's a lot to ask of me" He says and for a second I'm scared I'm going to have to adjust his memory, but then "But I'll do it. You're my friend Dani, that hasn't changed"  
"Thank you!" I exclaim and hug him again.  
"You're welcome! Geez Dani calm down it's just me" He says and I stop hugging him. I look down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" David asks concerned.  
"It's just" I sigh "It's been a _long _time since anyone has called me Dani. It feels… weird"  
"Why?" He asks  
"For the last three years I've been living like a ghost David, not a human, not a halfa. A ghost. It's feels weird to even be talking to humans again" I say "The sun, the sounds, the sights, even being in my human form! It feels foreign"  
"Well I hope you can be comfortable here enough to be with me" He says then blushes "I mean not with me, with me. I mean as in friends or co-workers or um-"  
I put a finger on his lips and chuckle.  
"I got what you meant" I say humorously and smile at him. He smiles back.  
"So what now?" He asks and shrugs.  
"Now I try to keep up the secret identity thing" I say  
"And we know how well that worked out the last time" He says mischievously. I nod, purse my lips and narrow my eyes.  
"Funny, very funny" I say and shake my head and he laughs.  
"Mind phasing me back through the wall?" He asks  
"I think I'll make you walk" I say and go ghost. He shakes his head as I fly off.

The rest of the day is pretty boring. I stay in an old warehouse mostly practicing my time techniques. One of these techniques is standing on one hand balanced on my staff. I breathe in and out carefully and quickly switch hands.  
"Good" I jump at the voice and lose my balance and fall on the floor.  
"Ouch" I groan and sit up, I look up to see Clockwork floating there "Mentor?!"  
"You need to practice" He says and I smirk.  
"You don't say" I say and stand up "Why are you here?"  
"I am here because I believe you are getting distracted by your emotions" He says.  
"I'm not, I told David why I'm here because he was gonna figure me out sooner or later. Probably sooner" I say pick up my staff "I haven't see any signs of Danny turning evil, so that's good"  
"Do not let down you guard Time. Remember you are his guardian" He reminds me and I nod.  
"I know, I won't let you down" I glance at my staff "Speaking of Danny, I need to get back to Casper"  
"Before you leave. Last night did you see the possible futures before the actual event?" He asks  
"Yes" I say  
"You are getting the Foresight. It is a powerful ability; use it wisely and be more careful with your adjustments" He tells me.  
"Yes Mentor" I say as he disappears. I fly to Casper High.

I watch the kids leave Casper from the big tree just outside of the building. Danny is the last person to leave with his sister Jazz.  
"I'm telling you Jazz, I think Time is connected to Dani!" He says  
"Danny" She groans  
"Just listen to me. Last night when we fought Walker, Time knew Wulf. When I asked her 'You know Wulf?' and she looked at me with the same determination Dani had in her eyes before a fight and said 'You want to ask questions? Or do you want to kick some butt?' She said it with the same sass and attitude Dani had" He says and I gulp.  
"I won't lie that's pretty odd" Jazz says  
"And also you remember that purple cloaked ghost I saw? She appeared in that battle with Walker, but here's the thing I swear that when she appeared Ty was gone for a second" He says  
"Do you think Ty knows the girl ghost?" Jazz asks  
"I think she may know a lot more then she letting onto, and I'm going to find out what she's hiding" Danny says determined and I gulp. I follow Danny to his house and wait in the alley.

When he's safe in his house I leave and fly to the park to practice my new power the Foresight. I sit in a wooded area and close my eyes. I try to focus on the future but my mind is on the present or more specifically on David. I couldn't get him off my mind.

Finally I just get up frustrated and start to leave when I hear something.  
"The lord will be pleased" I hear a voice say and I peer through the trees at two ghosts I had never seen before. They look like normal humans except they have scythes slung over their backs and wear all black. The only reason I know they're ghosts is well, one the scythes and two they have glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. They look demonic. On the ground is a piece of glowing green rock. They produce a pair of pliers and reach down to pick up the rock, but I leap out and kick that one square in the jaw.

He growls at me angrily and him and two charge at me. I blast two and hit one with my staff. Two charges at me but I slash the air and two is sucked into the portal that my slash created. I had forgotten about one and he cuts my arm with his scythe. I hiss in pain and block his next strike with my staff. He swipes at me again but I jump over the scythe and kick him in the face. He stumbles back and I open a Ghost Zone portal next to him. He sucked in and I close the portal.

I look at the rock on the ground. I try to pick it up but it shocks me. I jump back and look at it.  
"That's weird" I look at my cut "That needs to be treated unless I want an infection"

I fly up into the sky and towards David's apartment.

I phase through the roof and see him doing something on his laptop. I turn visible.  
"Boo" I say and David jumps. He turns around and looks at me.  
"Dani!" He exclaims. I smile.  
"Sorry for the surprise visit but, do you have a first-aid and can I use it?" I ask and show him my cut.  
"Oy, stay here I'll be right back" He says and leaves. He reappears a minute later with a first-aid.

"Sit on the bed" He says and sit.  
"You know I can treat myself" I say and he shakes his head.  
"Still tough as nails hmm?" He asks humorously and sits next to me "You need to turn human so I can treat this"  
I turn human and take off my hoodie. Under my hoodie I just wear a plain black tank top. He starts treating it.  
"Who did this to you?" He asks  
"Some ghosts I've never seen before. They were carrying scythes, which is weird" I say. David stops treating my arm for a second.  
"You've lived in the Ghost Zone for three years and ghosts carrying scythes is weird?" He says "Wow, the Ghost Zone is weird"  
"Hey be lax on the Ghost Zone jokes, the Ghost Zone is my home okay? If you don't joke about the Ghost Zone I won't joke about humans. Deal?" I say and hold out my hand.  
"Deal" David laughs and shakes my hand. Then for a second there we lock eyes. The weirdest feeling comes about me. Now we're just holding hands looking into each other's eyes. I could feel my face heating up as David and I start to lean in towards each other. I quickly snap out of my daze and nervously tuck a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Erm… I came here for another reason" I say ignoring what just almost happened "When I found the scythe ghosts, they were going take a piece of a rock. The weird thing about the rock is I couldn't touch it"  
"Weird…" David says. I can tell he's also trying to ignore that little almost happening.  
"You think you can come take a look?" I ask  
"Sure, just let me finish treating your cut" He says. While he treats my cut, I find myself studying the waves in his hair.  
"There, done. Now let's go check out your rock" David says and once again I snap out of my daze. I go ghost and hold out my hand. David takes it and we fly back to the park.

Sure enough the weird rock is still there. David picks it up and looks at it.  
"I've definitely seen this before" He says "And you couldn't touch it?"  
"No, it shocked me. It's like ghost repellent or something" I say  
"Then why would a pair of ghosts be trying to take it?" He asks absent minded.  
"I don't know but I'll find out" I say and I look at my staff and my eyes widen "Oh snap! I'm supposed to meet Danny for ghost hunting right now!"  
"Me too!" David looks at a bush and hides the rock in it. I hold my hand out and we fly to Fenton works.

We land in the alley I had been hiding out in and look across the street. I sigh.  
"Some guardian I'm turning out to be" I groan.  
"Hey don't say that. You're a great guardian, I mean you're determined, smart, concerned, prepared," He says and I blush and look away smiling, he also blushes and rubs the back of his head "Why am I still talking I'm such a spaz"  
"Thanks" I say smiling and turn human. We walk to Danny's porch.

**Dun dun dun- why do i do that at the end of these chapters? *shrugs***


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Chapter 5: Secrets

Dani POV 

The patrol is slow. No ghosts.

None.

Zero.

Zilch.

Absolutely nothing.

I should've guessed something was up but I didn't. I was too focused on the past to see the future. Clockwork would kill me for focusing on one time zone for too long but I couldn't get the green rock out of my mind.

When the patrol's over I walk to my alley to wait for the morning. That rock is still in my mind. Faintly glowing green. Two ghosts wanted. For their lord. As I walk into the alley it clicks.  
"Ectorainium" I say out loud.  
"Clever girl. Too bad that in order for me rule, well, I need to get rid of the other time lords" His voice sends chills down my spine and I gape at him standing in front of me.  
"How did you escape!?" I yelp.

OooOOOooO

David POV

As Alejandro and I walk to Danny's house, I start up a rather random conversation.  
"Do you know what it's like to like someone you can't be with?" I ask and Alejandro cocks an eyebrow at me.  
"Ooh someone gettin' romantic thoughts finally?" He asks raising his eyebrows up and down. I roll my eyes at him but as we're about to cross the street I freeze.  
"Did you here that?" I ask Alejandro.  
"Hear what?" He asks.  
"Shh, listen" I say and stop. Then I hear it. Breathing. Ragged breathing. I look at the alley just a few paces down and peer down it.

Huddled against the wall her violet cape covered in blood, _her _blood. Is Dani. Blood is bubbling at her lips and her once glowing green eyes are dull. One of her gloved hands is over her abdomen.  
"Alejandro call nine-one-one!" I order him and he complies without question. I kneel down next to Dani. Her eyes watch me dully.  
"Dani stay with me" I say and hold her hand. I don't even care it's covered in blood. I see her lips moving. Forming a word. I put my ear to her lips.  
"Cronus" She breathes out and I look at her questionably. Her lips form the same word over and over again but it's not even audible. I could see her breath slowing.  
"Dani stay with me!" I yelp when I see her eyes starting to close.  
"Wait, Dani?" Alejandro asks and looks back at us. He runs over, looks at Dani then jumps back a foot and a half.  
"How…?" He asks but I ignore him. All I care about is Dani. I hear the ambulance coming but that brings no relief as the paramedics rush over with a stretcher.

They pack her into the ambulance I jump in as well. They have an oxygen mask over her mouth but I could see she was still struggling to hold on. I stand next to her and grasp her hand again.  
"Stay alive for me Dani" I tell her and I see her acknowledge me through those eyes "Okay? You've got to stay alive! You can't leave again not without saying good bye! And you owe me after helping since you've gotten back. I kept your secret. Now you've got to keep this promise. Promise me you won't die"  
Her eyes start to close.  
"Dani! Promise me!" I next to yell at her. Her green eyes open and she squeezes my hand weakly. She moves her head barely but I can tell that's a nod. The ambulance stops and Dani is rushed into the hospital.

The hours that come after her being cut off from me behind the E.R doors, are the worst hours of my life. I just stay in the waiting room; standing, pacing, hyperventilating, listening to music, reading crappy magazines- anything! Just trying not to think of the very real possibility that I was about to lose my long lost friend.

It wasn't fair! She had just gotten back! Not two days ago she had come to me and explained everything. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair when she left either. I slump into one of the waiting room chairs and rub the back of my head.

I remember when Diane and Danny had come back from Colorado. I thought that was the worst day of my life. The day Dani left. There was no explanation, no reason, nothing made sense! I felt like I had been betrayed. That was my first feeling. Then it changed to anger, rage and hatred for her leaving like that. Then bitter loneliness nipped at me. I had Alejandro and Diane sure, but the kind of loneliness that Dani had left me with was like a hole. I thought it was never going to be filled.

Then bam! Just like that she's back. Smiling like the sun and sassy as all get out. That hole was filled instantly. Her smile was liberating, her face reminding me of everything I loved. Her eyes are what really evoke my emotions. Her eyes had always caught my attention. They were bright, determined and powerful. I loved those eyes. I loved her smile. Oh fuck it. I loved her! I still love her.

There, I said it. I'm in love with Dani Phantom. I lean back in my chair and exhale slowly with wide eyes. Admitting that to myself was like a thousand bricks off my chest. I listen to the hospital radio with thoughts running through my mind a hundred mile per hour.

Suddenly a song plays over the radio and I quiet my thoughts. It's Secrets by One Republic. It's not the song that really gets me. What gets me is it was the song Dani was going to sing for choir.

I just listen to it. She had told me it was a good song, but I generally listened to artists like Adrian von Ziegler, Brunuhville, Hans Zimmer and Zack Hemsey. Yes symphonies. The symphonies helped me draw. But now I find myself just listening to Secrets. The violins are almost tugging at my heart. Evoking emotions again.

_I need another story.  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring.  
Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red.  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far.  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars  
And every day I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises.  
Just write it into an album  
Send it straight to gold  
But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

This is actually a good song.

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

When the song fades away and turns into some pop song I could care less about, I open my eyes. I didn't even realize I had closed my eyes. I look at the doors that lead to the E.R. I decided Secrets definitely fitted Dani.

She was secretive but she didn't like secrets. I was going to be listening to that song a lot more often.

Then the doors open I straighten in my chair.  
"David? David Gerera" A man with thinning gray hair calls my name. I stride over and look at him expectantly.  
"Are you David?" He asks  
"Yes" I say  
"The patient, Danielle Fenton as we found out is her name. Is done being operated upon" He says in a monotone voice.  
"Can I see her?" I ask  
"Yes, follow me" He says and starts walking down the hall.

"She is a very lucky girl. Most anyone else stabbed as she was would've died but I think it was her HGC that saved her" He says  
"HGC?" I ask  
"Half-Ghost Condition" He says and opens a door to a room. Lying in the hospital bed is Dani. She's hooked up to a bunch of machines. I run to her side just thankful she's alive. She in her human form now. Her midnight black hair with faded purple dye is spread out over the pillow. I hold her hand bring it to my forehead. I breathe out relieved.

"I will leave you two alone, if you need to call anyone like your parents just use the phone over there" The doctor says "Oh and she can probably hear you, talking to her will help her" He adds and leaves. I look back at Dani.

"Hey Dani" I say to her "I listened to your song, Secrets. You were right it's a good song"  
I smile at her.  
"When you wake up we're going to have to listen to a couple of my songs" I say "And I'm gonna need to talk to you about a few things"  
I look at her still face and without thinking much I lean down and kiss her forehead. I look at her again and brush a few strands out of her face. Still no response. I sigh sadly and start to leave when I feel her squeeze my hand gently. I look at her and see her pale blue eyes looking up at me.  
"Thought you'd never do that" She smirks weakly "I've been awake for the last three minutes"  
"Y-you were awake?" I stutter. She smiles mischieviously.  
"The whole time" She says and blinks gently "Never thought you'd kiss me thought"  
"I-I'm sorry I don't know what overcame me I-" I stammer  
"David, it's okay" She looks at me again softly "I wouldn't mind if you kissed me a lot more often"  
I look at her wide eyed. Here she was just barely recovered from nearly dying, and now she was acting fine. Same Dani. Actually no better, she was a better Dani. I smile at her and she smiles at me. I kiss her lips.


	6. Chapter 6: Silence before the storm

**Thanks to princessbinas, Ms. Scar17, phangirl135, Deborahpflover, Guest, meapzilla2mouse, twihard5000, ChopSuzi, freezeypop7, Sapphire Della Robbia, pir84lyf and KarasuDarkAngel for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

**Sorry about not thanking you guys last chapter, but I had to get out the door that minute and yeah… You get what I mean. High School, bleh. **

Chapter 6: Silence before the storm

Dani POV

It's lonely after David is ushered out by the nurses when visiting time is up. Somehow I fall asleep.

_I stand in a grand looking place. It looks similar to Pandora's place but it had a much darker feel to it. Standing in front of a throne made of bones is a tall muscular man with rugged features. He has pointed ears, a little bit of a pointed nose, long hair, a goatee and pale skin. You can see a faint fire-like glow behind his sunglasses, as though his eyes are made of fire. He wears a black leather vest with spikes on the collar, a white shirt, leather fingerless gloves, black leather pants and black combat boots. Hanging around his neck is a watch necklace. He kind of looked like a badass rocker. But slung on his back is a scythe that glows a pale green. The ornament on the scythe is a skull. It's Cronus. The original Time Lord. _

"_She's alive! That Time Lord is tougher than I thought" Cronus murmurs to himself.  
"She is hospitalized, weak. Shall we kill her now my lord?" one of his minions asks. A smile grows on the lord's face that is so creepy; it sends chills up and down my spine.  
"No…" He then turns and looks at me "Clever girl, you've figured out how to Spirit Spy. If a spy is what you are then know this. YOU WILL PERISH!" He roars and then laughs insanely. His eyes peer over the edge of his sunglasses as he starts walking towards me. I back up and walk into a wall as he comes closer his scythe ready to stab me again. _

I wake up in a cold sweat.  
"He's alive!" I whisper to myself.  
"And apparently so are you" I look to my left where Danny is sitting in a chair "Last night I'm about to ghost hunting when suddenly the phone rings. The doc tells me my sister is in the hospital. I freak out thinking its Jazz. Then they tell me it's Danielle. You know what I do?"  
I stay silent.  
"I drop the phone and rush over here, to see if it's true" He looks away from me, closes his eyes and exhales through his nose "And it is. So now I've got one question, _Ty. _Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me."  
"I-I couldn't. Clockwork said to keep it a secret" I stutter out. He stands up and turns away from me.  
"I thought you were dead!" He suddenly screeches at me, I go wide-eyed "You left me, you left _us_ with no explanation, no visitation, no clues, no nothing!" He punches the wall "Three years I looked for you! _Three years_! And where were you? In the Ghost Zone. _Hiding _from me"  
"I couldn't let you see me. Danny I can explain everything, but you've got to calm down" I say strangely calm. He sits back in the chair but I could see anger still creased into his face.  
"Three years ago I left the human world to train as a Time Apprentice to Clockwork. I became Time Changer. Ty for short. In those three years I missed you and all my friends a lot. But I couldn't see you, Clockwork forbade it. He said friends and family would be an 'inconvienence'. And then a few days ago you appear. And Clockwork sees something; your future had become uncertain. So I was sent back here to be your Guardian. Once again I had to hide my identity to protect you" I explain and I notice Danny's face had changed "But then yesterday I found out that he-who-should-not-known is back. And he tries to kill me. Time is about to change, and I along with it"  
"You're a Time Apprentice" He says stunned and I nod "That does explain it"  
"Thank you for understanding" I bite my lip "I'm sorry"  
"I forgive you. You are my sister" He says and a smile cracks across his face. Tears start rolling down his cheeks.  
"Don't cry, I'll start crying" I say and he smiles then gets up and hugs me.  
"I'm glad you're back" He says and then looks at me concerned "But who is he-who-should-not-be-known?"  
"The original Time Lord. Cronus" I whisper his name but even so the room darkens slightly "He was locked away in Tartarus for attempting to use his time powers to rule the Ghost Zone and the Human World. He was defeated by his apprentice, Clockwork. But somehow he's escaped which means it's only a matter of time before his army is assembled and he tries to rule again" I explain again and look outside "Simply put, we are about to face a full scale war"  
"Whoa. I did not expect that" Danny says bewildered. I look at him.  
"Brother, I hope you're ready to fight" I say  
"Only if you are" he says and I smile.  
"Bring it" I say looking outside again.  
"Heal first okay?" Danny says and I roll my eyes.  
"Danny. I'm a lord of time" I lift up my shirt slightly to reveal my wound was almost completely healed "I heal quickly"  
"Good" He says "Now you've got a few more visitors"

The rest of the day Diane, Danny, Alejandro, Jazz and David play catch-up. Then we have to play strategist.  
"I can recruit ghosts from the Ghost Zone, as it is I'm more ghost than human. They'll listen to me" I say  
"I'll contact the GIW, they may not be the most trusting type but they protect the earth at all costs" Jazz says  
"Eh, bad idea. Let's just say there was an incident in Venice and the GIW and I are not on the best terms at the moment" I say rubbing the back of my head. The group looks at me either humorously or confused.  
"Okay that's out" Jazz says and then looks to be thinking hard.  
"What about Valerie?" Danny asks.  
"She'd work" I say.  
"Great we've got a team, now what are we up against?" Alejandro asks.  
"Time itself" I answer  
"Great, how are we supposed to fight time?" Diane asks exasperated  
"There's one way" I say and pull the IV out of my arm.  
"What are you doing?" Danny asks  
"Trust me why don't you?" I ask him rhetorically and change into my ghost form.  
"You were the ghost I saw in the Ghost Zone!" Danny exclaims and I smile cheekily at him. I make a circle in the air with my staff and a Ghost Zone portal opens. David walks over to me.

"Be careful Dani" He whispers to me and I smile shyly at him.  
"Don't you worry" I say and kiss him on the cheek "It's just an errand"  
He looks at me still concerned. I smile at him sadly and fly through the portal.

I fly into Clockwork's Citadel. I land in the main hall and look around.  
"Mentor?" I ask looking around "Mentor?"  
"It's just me and you Clevergirl" I whirl around see Cronus there smiling menacingly with his scythe at the ready. And that's when I realize something.

The scythe's blade is made of ectorainium.

**I forgot this last chapter too. Dun dun dun dun! **

**Oh and if you want to see a picture of Cronus, I drew him. He's on my deviantART. On deviantART i am Amaris-the-Demon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Recruits

**Thanks to princessbinas, Ms. Scar17, phangirl135, Deborahpflover, Guest, meapzilla2mouse, twihard5000, ChopSuzi, freezeypop7, Sapphire Della Robbia, pir84lyf, KarasuDarkAngel, cool825 and The Low Brass Dude for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 7: Recruits

Dani POV 

"What have you done with Clockwork?!" I yell at Cronus. The former time lord smirks, showing off his sharp white teeth.  
"My treacherous apprentice is getting what's coming to him. You however are a different matter altogether" He says "Consider this Clevergirl, join me. I can show you time powers Clockwork has never mentioned; I can give you the key to the universe. I can even give you the honor of being the one whom kills the idiotic ghost boy Danny Phantom"  
"Dude, you are one seriously crazed up froot loop" I say and hold my staff firmer. Cronus's lip curls and he slashes at me with his scythe. I jump backwards but not quickly enough because his scythe barely grazes my arm. Despite how tiny the scratch is pain shoots up my arm.  
"Son of bitch!" I yelp and Cronus smiles.  
"You're the first to taste my new scythe's blade. How is it?" He asks snidely. I look at him defiantly and blast at him with my plasma rays. He deflects them with his scythe and smiles at me.  
"Plasma rays how quaint" He says and slashes at me with his scythe "Don't you know you'll have to do much better?"  
"I wasn't the one who got himself locked up in Tartarus" I comment snidely and block his scythe with my staff. He growls angrily at me and kicks me in the gut. I fly backwards straight into a wall. Cronus charges at me but I quickly phase through the floor.

I land in Clockwork's forge. I look on the table and grab a few time medallions and Clockwork's toolbox. I create a portal back to the hospital and look back shortly. Cronus is already there and smiles menacingly.  
"Like mentor like apprentice" He snarls and slashes at me again. I'm half a second too slow. His scythe slashes over my left eye. I yell in pain and jump backwards into the portal holding my face.

I land in the hospital room and with one hand over my eye, I close the portal.  
"Dani what happened?!" David asks and looks at me. I immediately hide the left side of my face.  
"Nothing I'm fine" I answer.  
"Dani what's wrong with your face" He asks and moves to my left.  
"Nothing!" I snap. He grabs my hand and moves it away from my face.  
"Dani…." He whispers  
"What? What is it?" Danny asks and comes over. I look at him and he also gasps. I look at the mirror and gasp myself. I had a jagged black scratch over my left eye just like Clockwork's. Clockwork had never told me how he got his scar. I guess now I knew.  
"It's nothing" I say and pick up Clockwork's toolbox "All that matters is that we stop Cronus and with these tools we can. Put these on"  
I hand out the medallions I grabbed.  
"They'll protect you from Cronus's powers" I say and they nod.  
"Let's move" Danny says and we get out of the hospital.

I don't bother turning back into a human as we walk to Fenton Works, I was more comfortable in my ghost form. I don't even mind the looks people give me. I'm a ghost and proud of it. No one was going to change that.

When we get to Fenton Works, I get to work. I head downstairs and open up Clockwork's toolbox. The toolbox then changes and turns into a workbench full of scrap metal and tools. I smile.

When I had just started out as an apprentice to Clockwork I wasn't allowed to smith anything. It was too dangerous but now I was actually a pretty good blacksmith.

In front of me on the table I make a green flame appear. Ectofire, it was the only fire I could use to make time medallions. I pick up some scrap metal and start smithing it into a medallion.

OooOOOooO

"You've been down here awhile" I jump at David's voice.  
"Time defying medallions are not easy to make, but I think I've made enough" I say and he walks over.  
"Sooo" He says. He looks at me expectantly and I roll my eyes. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"If you want to kiss just let me know" I say playfully. He rests his hands on my hips.  
"I think I do" He says and I smile. Our lips make contact and stars explode in my eyes. I won't lie in saying that I wasn't enjoying this thoroughly. Of course that's when Danny walks in.  
"Dani, Val-oh" He says and I whirl around.  
"Danny!" I yelp blushing. A smile spreads across his face.  
"I always knew you two would end up together" He says smiling, I blush even more "As I was saying, Valerie's here. You two can go back to kissing"  
"Danny!" David and I yell at him at the same time. He laughs manically and runs upstairs.  
"Well that ruined a perfectly good kiss" I say and David shakes his head.  
"We're not the only ones he's done that on. He walked in on Diane writing a love note in her diary" David says and I shake my head.  
"Well if she wants to kiss Alejandro she'd better do it fast, 'cause we might not be here in a few days" I say grimly and trace my newly developed scar. That was becoming a nervous habit. David puts his hands on my hips and turns me to face him.  
"Don't talk like that. We're going to win this, and you're going to stay here" He says and I sigh.  
"Clockwork would kill me for feeling this way" I say mostly to myself.  
"What do you mean?" David asks  
"I'm a Time Lord David, Time Lords keep time. We're not supposed to fall in love" I say and look at my feet.  
"If you weren't supposed to fall in love you wouldn't have, but yet here you are and I'm your boyfriend" He says reasonably.  
"You know I'm certain Clockwork knew this was going to happen. So you're right" I peck his lips and grab my time medallions "Let's go prepare our troops for war"


	8. Chapter 8: War is on the horizon

**Thanks to princessbinas, Ms. Scar17, phangirl135, Deborahpflover, Guest, meapzilla2mouse, twihard5000, ChopSuzi, freezeypop7, Sapphire Della Robbia, pir84lyf, KarasuDarkAngel, cool825, The Low Brass Dude, DeathOnWings1203, Dragonian master, popie92, slycooperstoryrocks101 and XX-Fire-Girl-XX for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 8: War is on the horizon

Dani POV

"You've got to be even faster!" I yell and kick Valerie in the stomach. She may be a ninth degree black belt but compared to me she was a white belt.  
"I'm goin' fast as I can!" She yells at me and throws a few punches at me. I block each one and give her an uppercut to the jaw. She stumbles back but I don't hesitate I sweep her feet out from under her and she falls to the ground. I kneel over her with a plasma ray forming in my hand. I see her eyes widen. I get off her and help her up.  
"Sorry for scaring you but that's what Cronus's minions are like and they'll have scythes" I say apologetically.  
"It's cool, I'm glad you're bein' straight forward with me" She says and rubs her stomach. I frown then head downstairs.  
"Where you goin'?" Valerie asks  
"Time to get out ghostly recruits" I answer her. She frowns but I just shake my head.  
"I'll be fine" I say and open the Fenton Portal two "Wish me luck"

I fly into the Ghost Zone and to Skulker's lair. I land in a clearing walk carefully through it. Then I hear a twig snap and I duck as a net flies over my head.  
"Nice try Skulker" I say and turn around to face the hunter.  
"I will catch you eventually" He says and I smirk.  
"Eventually. Now as much as I'd like to play The Most Dangerous Game, with you we have a problem" I say  
"You mean _you _have a problem" He says and I narrow my eyes at him.  
"No I mean we have a problem" I say sternly "Cronus is back, will you fight with me?"  
"Why should I?" He says stubbornly  
"Because if you don't I'll find another way of persuading you" I growl; Skulker looks at me warily and nods "Go to Fenton Works, tell the Red Huntress I sent you"  
"I will for _you _Ty, not the ghost boy" He says before flying off.  
"Expect nothing less" I say and fly off myself. I head to the Prince Aragon's lair.

I walk up to the castle and am immediately stopped by two knights.  
"Who art thou?" One asks me.  
"I am a Time lord make way" I growl at them.  
"A friend she is, let her forth" I look up to see Dora standing there. I smile at her.  
"Your ladyship" I say and do a polite half bow to her, her brother appears next to her "Your lordship"  
"Ah, The Madame of Time, what brings you to our castle?" Aragon asks  
"Cronus" I answer and see Aragon and Dora share a surprised glance.  
"The Jaguar? He's back?!" Dora exclaims. Aragon presses his lips into a thin line.  
"Indeed, I am asking you to help me defeat him. Being a dragon and dragoness I could use your strength" I say.  
"A prince bows to no one except his king or queen" Aragon says "And I bow to you. We will fight" He bows and Dora does the same. I smile.  
"Dora you know the way to the Fenton Portal, go there say I sent you" I say "Say Dani, sent you"

They both go dragon and fly off. Next stop, Klemper.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper asks and I face palm  
"Yes Klemper but only if you help me fight Cronus, Okay?" The igorish ghost then bear hugs me "Okay…Klemper….I…can't….breathe" I struggle out and the ghost releases me. He flies off while I regain the ability to breathe again. I then fly off myself.

Several stops later I land outside of what kind of looks like a recording studio.  
"Ember?" I ask poking my head inside of the studio "Ember?"  
"Whatya want Ty?!" I hear Ember yell. I walk into the studio and see her tweaking her guitar.  
"Cronus is back" I say simply and she twisted a tuner so hard the string attached to it snaps.  
"Whoma say what now?!" She exclaims  
"Will you fight with me?" I ask her. The rockstar ghost then grabs her prized guitar off one of her shelves.  
"Bring it" She says smiling.  
"Alright I'll meet you at Fenton Works, I've got one more stop to make" I say and she raises an eyebrow at me.  
"Okay" She says and flies off. I bite my lip and head to Walker's Prison.

"Time Changer, tell me why are you in my prison?" Walker asks me when I'm escorted into his office.  
"I need to talk to one of you prisoners, about an escaped prisoner" I say and Walker laughs.  
"Who escaped?" He asks and I lean forward staring the sheriff down.  
"You should know considering he was the only ghost you kept in Tartarus" I growl at him. His face changes into a scared look.  
"What concern of it is yours?" He growls back. I slam my staff on the ground and a scythe blade pops out of it.  
"Cronus is back! He gave me a scar! He's going to destroy the Human World and Ghost Zone alike!" I yell at the sheriff ghost "Now you will let me see Vlad Plasmius or I will vaporize you!"  
"I will set up an interrogation room" Walker says slightly scared and I press a button on my staff and the scythe blade folds back into the staff. I follow Walker into a room and sat a table and chained to the floor is Vlad.

"Ah Danielle, or Time Changer as I've heard you're called now" He says "To what do I owe the pleasure"  
"I need information" I say  
"What's in it for me?" Vlad asks and I glare at him  
"How about I don't give you back to the GIW?" I ask rhetorically and see him wince "Now how did Cronus escape, and I know you know about Cronus. So don't act dumb"  
"Cronus did escape" Vlad says not shocked "Well he must have had help, one cannot escape Tartarus alone"  
"Who helped him?" I ask  
"I don't know" Vlad says and shrugs  
"Alright, how do I defeat Cronus?" I ask  
"Put him back in Tartarus" Vlad says simply  
"How do I do that?" I ask  
"Your battle not mine" He says and I glare at him  
"Thanks" I growl and turn to leave  
"Oh Danielle, the traitor will be wearing Cronus's symbol" Vlad says and I look at him oddly. _Traitor? _

I land in Fenton Works and look at all the ghosts chatting and or fighting. I slam my staff onto the ground for silence. Everyone stops talking and looks at me.  
"As you know Cronus is back, I need you all to fight him. This is war, our world and the human's" I say "If you want to back out now is the time to do it. Otherwise stand and fight"  
No ghost moves. I grab a chest that is filled with time medallions.  
"Wear these, they'll protect you from Cronus's powers" I say and hand them out "I'm going to go talk with the humans. I'll be back shortly"

I walk upstairs and into the living room where the humans are assembled. Danny looks up at me.  
"Well?" He asks  
"We've got our ghosts, now we train" I say "War is on the horizon"  
Everyone nods but one thing is bothering me.

_What did Vlad mean by traitor?_

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**IMPORTANT! On my profile there is a poll for what do you think Dani's spirit animal is. You will see why I need your votes in the upcoming chapters. VOTE NOW!**


	9. Chapter 9: War and Traitors

**Thanks to princessbinas, Ms. Scar17, phangirl135, Deborahpflover, Guest, meapzilla2mouse, twihard5000, ChopSuzi, freezeypop7, Sapphire Della Robbia, pir84lyf, KarasuDarkAngel, cool825, The Low Brass Dude, DeathOnWings1203, Dragonian master, popie92, slycooperstoryrocks101 , XX-Fire-Girl-XX and surlie for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

**Oh and fantoms don't kill me when you read this…**

Chapter 9: War and Traitors

Dani POV

When I hear screaming I bolt awake. I phase through the walls of Fenton Works and look outside. It's what I fear. Cronus and his army are marching down the street, blasting at civilians. I phase back inside and yell at the top of my lungs.  
"WAR'S BEGUN!" I yell. Immediately the ghosts are present. They follow me through the wall and I change my staff into a scythe.

I looked out across Cronus's army. I could feel fear grow inside me but I don't show it. I look at Ember whom herself looks a little scared.  
"Ready to fight an army?" I ask her  
"Bring it!" She smiles  
I ready my staff and Ember turns her guitar to the punch symbol.  
"Let me play a battle song" She says and we charge into battle.

It's a flurry of what happens. I block several scythe slashes and blast several minions back to the Ghost Zone. At some point Danny and the other humans had joined in. I blast at ghosts with my plasma rays as well. Then I see Cronus and I charge at him.

I jump and bring my scythe straight down but he moves and kicks me in the back.  
"I see you took up a scythe" He says holding his ectorainium scythe up some.  
"A staff doesn't cut it in war" I say and then realize my own terrible pun. I shake my head and blast at Cronus again. He slashes at me with his scythe and I dodge barely. As he raises his weapon up to strike again though I take opportunity and blast his torso. He flies backwards and crashes into a building. He looks up at me furious and then a black mist begins to swirl around him. Danny floats next to me.

"What's he doing?" He asks while blasting army-ghosts.  
"Time lords are like gods, we have animal forms. He's changing into his" I explain quickly. Sure enough the mist around him subsides and a large black jaguar is now there.  
"Now would be a good time for _you _to change into an animal" Danny says  
"I don't know what my animal form is!" I exclaim  
"You better figure it out because he's coming!" Danny says and blast at Cronus. I gulp and close my eyes.

Within my mind I see a white glowing silhouette. It walks towards me then merges with me.

Danny POV 

I had stopped focusing on Dani and was focused on the black jaguar which had pinned me down. I avoid his snapping jaws but his claws dig into my flesh mercilessly. Then with no warning he tackled off me. I sit up and see a snow leopard had attacked him. He tries to move around the snow leopard but it growls at him and moves in his way. Then I notice the snow leopard's fore paws. Her left forepaw is black and goes up the leg some and her right forepaw is white and goes up her leg some. Like Dani's gloves on her costume. The snow leopard glances back at me and I notice she has glowing green eyes.

Yep…. My sister's a snow leopard. Shockingly, not the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

Dani lunges at Cronus and cuts his muzzle. Cronus retaliates and jumps onto her back and rakes his claws down her back. She roars and flips over. I want to keep watching the fight but I have to focus on the army at hand.

Dani POV

Cronus flips me over onto my back and slashes at me several times. I kick at him with my hind paws and he tries to bite me. Finally I swipe at him with my forepaw and manage to distract him long enough I can get up. I spring up in the air and come down on Cronus back. I bite the back of his neck and he roars angrily. I dig my claws into his flesh. He rears up though and I fly backwards. I roll over a few times and turn into a human while doing so. Cronus had also changed out of his animal form and then I notice David standing to the side with an ectoblaster. Cronus smiles at him and starts walking towards him. My eyes widen and I fly between him and David.

"Stay away from him!" I yell at Cronus and stand in front of David. Cronus laughs.  
"You think I'm going to harm him?" I look at him confused but then wince when I feel something crash into the back of my head. I fall to the floor and look behind me. There's blood on the butt of David's ectoblaster. I feel the back of my head...there's blood coming out of it.  
"Why would I harm the reason for my escape?" Cronus says and I notice a dog-tag around David's neck.

Cronus's symbol is on the dog-tag.


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**Thanks to princessbinas, Ms. Scar17, phangirl135, Deborahpflover, Guest, meapzilla2mouse, twihard5000, ChopSuzi, freezeypop7, Sapphire Della Robbia, pir84lyf, KarasuDarkAngel, cool825, The Low Brass Dude, DeathOnWings1203, Dragonian master, popie92, slycooperstoryrocks101 , XX-Fire-Girl-XX and surlie for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

***pokes head out of safe zone*  
Can I come out?  
*broken beer bottle flies at head. I dodge barely*  
I guess not…**

Chapter 10: The End

Dani POV

I looked at David. I felt like he had just ripped my heart out.  
"You? You released him?!" I yell at David. I stand up warily.  
"You've got to understand-" I cut him off  
"Understand what?! That you work for him!" I yell and point at Cronus "I thought….I thought you loved me"  
David looks just as hurt as I and looks like he's about to talk but Cronus beats him to it.  
"Ah, young love. Too bad Clevergirl you've been betrayed. David has always been doing my bidding. Why do you think he wanted to become your friend? To get close to you" Cronus laughs "It was all a part of my plan" Cronus says. I look back at David with tears threatening to fall from my eyes.  
"I'm sorry Dani" David says and I look at him. Anger boils in my veins.  
"Me too" I say coldly. I look back at Cronus and blast him with plasma rays. After blasting him I feel an eerie calm come over me. I hold my scythe and walk towards the army slowly.

Danny POV

As we're fighting I suddenly see a swell of Cronus's minions running towards us. I prepare to attack but they run straight past us.  
"What are they running from?" I ask to myself and look back down the street.

I see Dani walking towards us and I realize she's who they're running from. A shadow seems to follow her turning the landscape dark, her cloak had turned midnight black and appeared to be made of shadow. Her eyes are crimson red and have red smoke coming from the corners of them. A minion who was running trips and Dani doesn't hesitate to decapitate him. She keeps walking and the army after I guess thinking they had enough to stop her and turn to face her.

She looks at them with eyes that I now notice are leaking tears of blood. She takes two steps forward thrusts her hands out in front of her and a huge blast of ectoplasmic energy escapes her hands and vaporizes nearly half of the army. I stare at her stunned.

I see that the ghosts that had been fighting with us, fly up to the sky in sheer terror. I fly up to them.  
"What's happened to her?!" I exclaim and Ember looks at me scared.  
"She's gone into her Rage State" She explains as another battalion of ghosts are destroyed by Dani.  
"Rage State?" I ask "What the hell is that?!"  
"Whenever she's been pushed too hard or suffers something emotionally painful she goes into a locked state of untamed power and malice" Ember explains frightened "It's only happened once before in Venice and...It was not pretty"  
"How do we stop her from destroying everything?" I ask  
"I don't know! Clockwork stopped her before, and he's not here" Ember says. I look down and see Cronus had appeared in front of her. He looked furious but Dani didn't seem to be phased by him.

"You will not-" Cronus starts to yell at her but she flies right at him and gives him an uppercut to the jaw. He stumbles back a pace and she slashes at him with her scythe. He blocks with his own scythe and cuts her shoulder. She glances at her shoulder then back at Cronus's smug gaze. She then grabs the _ectorainium _blade of Cronus's scythe and bends it backwards on itself. Cronus himself looks stunned. She then thrusts her hand forward towards Cronus's chest. I didn't realize what she had done until she draws her hand back and in her now bloodied hand is Cronus's still beating heart. My mouth drops open in shock. Cronus falls to the floor but he's not dead. Dani opens a portal next to him and he's sucked in, she steps in after him and the portal starts to close. I start to fly towards it but I see David's blurred figure run in before me and the portal closes.

David POV

I see Cronus laughing at Dani when I step through the portal.  
"You think you can kill me girl?" He asks with a hand over the hole that was his heart.  
"I don't need to" Dani responds, her voice had changed so that when she spoke it sent icicles of sheer terror into your spine "I just need to get you back into there"

I now see we were not ten feet from Tartarus. The giant black pit seemed go on for an eternity. It was impossible to tell how far down it went. Cronus notices me standing there.  
"David! Help your lord! Blast her!" Cronus orders me. I start to aim my ectoblaster at Dani but a voice in my head told me not to. Not that it matters, a wisp of shadow knocks the gun out of my hand. Dani then looks back at Cronus who actually looked scared.  
"You're a lord of time" She smiles wickedly "Time how fast you go back to the hell hole you crawled out of"

Cronus's eyes widen as she blasts him. He rolls backwards towards Tartarus. She steps forward again and lets another blast loose. Cronus flips over backwards one more time before disappearing into the gaping maw of Tartarus.

Dani then turns to me and I realize I'm screwed. She still has the shadows around her and crimson eyes. Her scythe drags along the ground threateningly as she comes toward me. I stumble backwards, trip and fall onto my back. I look up at Dani scared. I then say what needed to be heard.  
"I'm sorry" I start out "I wasn't thinking when I freed Cronus. I was angry, I wanted revenge on Clockwork for taking you. So I helped Cronus… I didn't see what he was till it was too late…I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. Especially not you. I really do love you Dani, with all my heart. I'm sorry"  
I then close my eyes and prepare for her to kill me but instead I feel a gloved hand on my cheek.

I open my eyes and look into Dani's green eyes.  
"Now you see the truth about vengeance. It is a double edged sword, it hurts both the wielder and the victim" She says and looks at me softly. Then she slaps me hard across the face.  
"I deserved that" I say rubbing my cheek.  
"Yes you did" She says then helps me up "We tell no one you were a traitor"  
She rips the dog tag off my neck and throws it into Tartarus. She smiles.

Dani POV 

"You allowed yourself to go into your Rage State" I whirl around  
"Mentor?!"I exclaim looking at Clockwork "I'm sorry I-"  
"You have nothing explain Danielle" Clockwork says and I look at him shocked. He hadn't called me Danielle since I chose the name Time Changer.  
"Sir please it was my fault-" David starts to say but Clockwork cuts him off.  
"I am well aware of what you did David. I'm afraid to say that the last three years had been a test" Clockwork says, I look at him surprised "I should have known you could not be a Time Lord Danielle; you are far too much like your brother, a hero. I should have known you would not be content to sit on the sidelines and watch time with me"  
"I'm sorry I failed" I say sadly  
"Do not be sorry" Clockwork says "I saw your future go two ways. One way, you would stay a Time Apprentice. But the second way the way you taken is what you've always wanted: a family, friends and a town to call you own. Your cloak, staff and emblem please"  
I take off my cloak, hand over my staff and rip off my shirt's emblem.  
"Danielle, this was not a failure. I still expect great things of you and you still will have many of your time powers. Use them wisely, I'll be checking up on you every now and then" He says and I smile. I realize what this meant.  
"Good bye Clockwork, thank you for everything" I say and the time lord smiles at me. He opens a portal to the Human World. I notice that Clockwork had used his powers to make my original emblem appear. I smile wider than I ever had.

When we step out of the portal, I fly straight up into the sky and do several flips in the air.  
"DANI PHANTOM IS BACK!" I shout thrilled and spin in the air. I float back down to earth and look at David who is also smiling. Danny, Diane and Alejandro come running around the corner.  
"Dani? Dani! What happened? Are you okay?" Danny asks and stops in front of me. I throw my arms around him and hug him.  
"Everything's fine. Cronus is defeated thanks to help from David" I say and pull away from Danny. He notices my emblem.  
"Your emblem! Your scar!" He exclaims  
"What about my scar?" I ask  
"It's gone!" Danny says and I look at a window sure enough its gone; I smile wider "Wait your emblem… You're Dani Phantom again?"  
"I am. I'm no longer a Time Apprentice! I'm finally where I belong" I say and look at all my friends "I'm where I belong because I'm with my family. I never leaving you guys again, _ever_"  
"Welcome back sister" Danny says and hugs me. Diane, David and Alejandro join in and I cry tears of joy.

Clockwork was right. I never would've made a good Time Lord. Because of Danny, because of Diane, because of Alejandro, because of everyone I love. I never would have made it because no matter what-

We are Family.

**And that's it. I want to thank everyone who stayed on this ride or joined it, I love you guys! I hope you enjoyed these two books. These are the first books I've ended in a good mood without feeling like I let my followers down or left too much unknown. **

**Again, thanks for sticking with me and watch out for more awesome stories coming soon!**


End file.
